Tempest of Crimson
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: After his return from Italy, Bruce sets out his final crusade of ending the Joker's reign of terror over the people of Gotham, he soon finds himself entering a storm that rains blood when the unpredictable happens, causing him to his faith in others and himself. Only the trust of loyal friends and his Selina's heart can give him the strength to fight as he faces the demons.
1. Chapter 1

****** Tempest of Crimson  
**

******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Warner Bro & DC Comics**

**Dedicated to the 5th Anniversary of the Dark Knight and the one year anniversary of the Dark Knight Rises.**

* * *

Panic rattled into her chasms of azure blue, Jill Sanders caught nose caught the stench of fresh blood. She looked at the hand imprints on painted in red on the brick walls. Her heart was pounding and breath was becoming heaving gasps of air. She ran the towards the elevator and slammed her hand into the button.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Look who wants to play hide and seek. I'll give you a head start beautiful. I'll count to three."

Jill looked over her shoulder, her body was trembling as she watched the inmates smile stretch wider matching each pound of her heart beat.

"What's matter not in the mood of playing a little game with me ...little nurse. All your other friends just didn't follow the rules well. They lost. the game of life and death. Sorry losers that's what they are." He kicked a tattered shoe into a lifeless body lying in a puddle of blood.

"Please," she pleaded, tears streaming down her colorless face. "Don't kill me."

He waved the piece of sharp glass in the air and laughed as it pierce through his palm. "I'm not going to kill you sweetheart...I'm going to make you smile." He hissed in a deep threatening tone. He stalked closer until his body pinned against her chest.

He started giggling uncontrollably. 'Look at you," he crackled, placing a cold finger over her lips. "Tell me are you scare of me," He started kicking her in the thigh. "Is that why you won't laugh!" He glazed his tongue on top row of yellow teeth.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jill sobbed. "I hate you clown."

The Joker raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay," he placed the edge of the glass on her lips and sliced opened the edges. His dark eyes became hypnotized by the drops lines of blood trickling down her chin and landing into cleavage of her shirt. "Well. well I must say that you're brave girl...the question is beautiful just much bravery you little body can release for me?"

He laughed and bought the glass down to her throat, looking at the pulsing of her jugular. "You know what they say...only the cowards laugh." He slit her throat and watched her body crash to the floor and he stood over her watching the blood seep out from her sliced throat. He pulled out a playing card from his orange uniform top pocket and pinned it to her crimson drenched chest.

"As the devil smiles."

* * *

The air was thick and muggy, almost like breathing in toxic smoke and but to Bruce Wayne it was a fog of relief, as he made it no hesitation to walk out of the balcony doors, and elude the festivities of the gala. He mount his feet on the trance. One hand was gripping the handle of the a half filled champagne glass and the other loosely snug in his trouser's pocket. He dumped the contents over the edge and looked out at the dimming horizon over Gotham. **  
**

His dark hazel eyes captured the faint glows of moonlight, as blue tinges of the night sculpted over his refine features. He had drawn to the darkness forming in the alleys below his piercing gaze, drawn to the echoes of sirens wafting in his ears and he felt the shivers of dread trickled down his tensed spine.**  
**

Suddenly his attention turned to the sound of high heels, nipping against the cement. He slowly turned his head and his eyes grazed over his shoulder. A beautiful young woman in a black dress that hugged perfectly against the curves of her body was sauntering close to him, her red lips were full and eyes dark as the shadows that began to surround them. She stopped and leaned her lithe body against the ledge, flashing the diamond bracelet that she recently stole from a rich twit's wife, and pridefully smirking as she flickered her coated lashes with amusement.**  
**

"Something on your mind handsome," she purred noticing the slight lines of discomfort etched over his features. "Don't tell me...that you're brooding because you couldn't dance with me."

Bruce shook his head, "I can dance with you anytime I want, Selina." he said with a hint of a rasp while looking into his love's misty gaze. "I got a text from Gordon."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm guessing it's something serious."

He nodded his head, setting his jaw hard. "There has been a breakout at Arkham. Three nurses were found dead in the basement," he paused gritting his teeth. "This was pinned to one of the bodies." He pulled down a Blackberry and showed her the image of a blood stained Joker card on the screen.

Selina narrowed her eyes slightly, reading the words that were written with the victim's blood. "Why the Hell is your name on that damn card?" she growled, defenses were rising.

Rage clouded Bruce's eyes as his movements became smooth and precise as he placed tore through the space between them, his lips curved into a fierce scowl as he dialed for Alfred on his device and gathered his emotions as Selina stood there watching in confusion.

"Alfred!" he growled when the old butler finally answered the phone on the third ring. "I need you to patch into the security footage of Arkham."

Selina glanced away from her fuming lover, and shifted her eyes to the hazy moon reflecting off the windows of the buildings across, a dull sense of dread started to overtake her as she heard Bruce panting his breath. " The Joker has escaped from Arkham. He wants me." There was a brief pause and then, "No. Selina is here with me. I'm beginning her to a safe place. He knows who I am, and he'll kill her to get to me. Meet us at the train yard."

Selina crossed her arms. "We should have never came back to Gotham." she felt incredibly stupid to even think that they could have a normal life in Europe beyond the dingy and cold streets of urban hell. They had not choice, after Gordon was severely wounded by Bane's henchmen Basard, Bruce put his blissful romantic life on hold and flew back to Gotham with her.

She shook her head, thinking it was never going to be easily. Something would always lure him back. Someone would always find a way to snare him into a dangerous situation.

She watched cold sweat gleam over his forehead as Bruce paced in front of her, his hands were tight into fists and lips firm to show the indents of his laugh lines. He was did no condition to put on the mask again and fight a mass murdering clown that was always digging a grave up for him. One false movement of vulnerability and Selina knew that he would be done, for worse that he would spend the rest of his days suffering in a frail shell as his mind ached for freedom.

"Ten minutes," Bruce snarled. He hung up the phone and immediately shift all his focus onto her. He gripped all his tender emotions and placed his hand on her cheek. " I need to get to safely, Selina."

"I'm not going to be locked away like some damsel." Selina said fiercely. "I can handle this, handsome."

"_'Please,"_ He said in a soft and small pleading tone." Please don this for me. I can't-just please follow my instructions. Alfred will be with you. Wait for me."

"Fine," Selina replied in reluctance. "Break that damn bastards jaw. If you don't, I'll do it for you."

"I'll break more than his jaw, Selina. What he's done to the people of Gotham...he deserves a body bag."

"Something tells me," Selina said in exasperation. "It won't be good idea be hanging around you tonight."

Then she swept past him , heading to the doors, he did a swift movement and grabbed her wrist, and she crinkled her brows. "What?" she asked, as he stared into her eyes. "Bruce let go of me. You know that you're just embarrassing yourself. I can walk on my own two feet. I don't need you shadowing me at every step."

"Listen to me, Selina," he breathed. " You don't know the Joker like I do. He's uncompromising and doesn't value of humanity. He will kill you without any remorse. He laughs at death...he's immune to seeing people die by his hands. I can't allow you to be subject to that."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I never retract away my claws from fight." she placed her finger on his thin wavy lip. She felt a glaze of sweat covering his flesh, instantly she reacted with a look of concern. "You don't have to get this upset just for me."

Bruce encircled his arm around her waist. "You're staying out of this. This is my fight."

"Really...um...unless your forgetting something. The Joker has your name written on the card. Not mine. I'm suiting up whether you like it or not. So you better deal with it. Because if he thinks about even touching you...I'll permanently wipe that smile off his face."

Bruce's eyes fell slightly and his embrace grew tighter around her. "Don't suppose I can convenience you about staying out of this?"

"Nope," she smirked. "My mind is already made up. I'm your damn partner. So deal with it." She leaned in mouth close as their touched and covered his lips with satisfying and hard kiss and slipped out of his grasp, moved to the doors, and stared after her for a moment rubbing his lips together as he tasted crimson gloss and then bought the Blackberry to his ear and was ready to press redial when she heard her voice.

"Don't keep a girl waiting, Wayne."

Selina turned around and looked across at him, for a moment as both of their eyes became locked, just like their first encounter in the east wing of Wayne Manor, except this time they weren't guarded strangers but sensual lovers that trust each others heart.

He stood there, eyes raking over the beautiful body of the woman that made him laugh, frustrated and that always left him craving for more heated love as their emotional boundaries broke. Sometimes he found himself pinching himself thinking that he was trapped into dream that he had been chasing for years. When he looked into her chocolate brown eyes he would always wake up and never let go the hope that was alive within her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Selina was curled in the passenger seat of Bruce's Lamborghini and was headed to the underground chamber, a place that she had never seen before but had a vogue idea what secrets it contained. They were closing in on the train yard fence that was the property of Wayne Enterprises, when Bruce's hand brushed across his thigh.

"You need to change your identity when wearing the mask," he said with a steady gaze "It's so I can protect you."

She half -rolled her eyes, "Just keep your eyes on the road. Not all of us can come back from the dead."

"I've read on the articles about your heist that some of your victims called you the cat," he replied with a small grin playing on his lips. " I think I'm going to call you Catwoman for now on," She heard the effort of his voice as his eyes flashed a dangerous flare.

"Catwoman," she purred with a light chuckle following. "Funny thing, I was never much of a cat person. I respect the feline empathy. If it stops you from stressing about me, than I guess you can call me Catwoman. I'm not a fan of the tail and ears."

Bruce released a light chuckle. "You're talking to guy that spends his night jumping off roof tops with a dual identity of bat ears and a cape. I don't think you'll nothing to worry about, Selina." he spoke with a lighthearted tone. "Besides cats are more sexy than bats."

Selina grinned. "Yeah, bats are ugly little devils...but you're an exception. You're one sexy bat." She rubbed her hand over his leg.

Bruce turned into the entrance and saw the Rolls Royce parked in front of the lopsided shipping container and Alfred standing there with a dark trench coat wrapped around his tall form and two thermos in each of his hands.

Within seconds, Bruce emerged from the flipped up door and grabbed Selina hand and walked to the old man who was expressing a cheeky smile on his wrinkled face.

"I plugged in all the databases and checked all security files within the last twenty-four hours," Alfred explained giving a pleasant nod to Selina. 'It seems that the Joker made his escape from the sewers after killing those nurses. I'll keep digging in case there's information that we're missing."

Bruce nodded and strode to the crate door. " Call Fox and tell him to prepare a batch of antidote. We need to prepared in case the Joker chooses to do something unpredictable."

"I trust that Miss Kyle, won't be staying behind." Alfred said, looking at the smirking brunette. "She's too stubborn. Since Blake is in Rome working on the Falcone case. He should be back within the week. He's quite a very resourceful young man, Master Wayne."

"I know," Bruce called out stepping into the darkness of the crate. Selina followed him swiftly behind as they mounted their feet on floor. A hiss erupted and they descend, down to the low ceiling concrete chamber that led to Bruce's Century Towers penthouse apartment. Selina's eyes raked over the massive black vehicle that was parked in the middle, she beamed an exciting gaze as they walked towards it. "The Tumbler," he said, with a smirk. "My first street combat vehicle...correction my second. The first prototype got destroyed when I saved Harvey Dent."

"And here, I thought it was called the Batmobile." she slid one finger over the metal. "I take that this baby of yours purrs like the Batpod."

"It roars," Bruce quickly said. "Like a panther. I'll take you for a drive soon. Once this over Selina, we're leaving Gotham. For good."

Selina put her hands on her lips. "I'll hold you to that Batman." she pulled herself closer and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Shouldn't we be getting undressed?" She placed her curled finger under his jaw and then moved away placing her hands on her shoulders and lowering the fabric of dress to reveal a black bra strap. "You can watch if you like. It doesn't take me to slip into my suit."

Bruce swiped the sweat off his brow and moved quickly tot he computer desk and quickly run his fingers over the key board and checked the listing on the assemble of flat screen monitors. His eyes grew intense as video footage of the Joker's marred red lips covered the length of the screen, and the sigh of stained yellow teeth that make his stomach churn.

He shifted a glance at Selina partially naked for, as she bent over and the leather latex of her suit above her knees.

Smiling lightly, he and walked over to the metal cabinet that was rising above the cement floor. He rubbed his chin as the doors opened revealing the his Kevlar plated armor and the hollow graphite cowl. He lifted the mask of the hook and stared down into the eyes before he stripped off his clothing.

Selina zipped up her suit and paused momentarily as she peered at the cluster of scars and discolored bruising on the planes of his back and shoulder blades. He lifted up the plated torso piece and pulled it over his shoulders.

Within in minutes she watched the thirty-nine year old billionaire transform into the Batman, as he clipped the cape into place and tucked the cowl under his hooked arm. "Damn," she muttered.

The clicking of her stilettos, alerted Bruce that was his inching closer to him, the mask now in his hand he turned around and took sight of his lover wearing her skin-tight cat suit and domino mask. She was tall, curvy, untamed and deadly. Eyes concealed by darkness and ready to fight.

Bruce latched the utility belt into place, and placed the grappling gun on the hostler that hung over the back of his left thigh. He feeling high levels of anxiety cross his mind , as he scanned her suit looking at the weak spots, he made a mental note to acquire a design to Lucius Fox that would have more protection and better assault weapons to fight against psychotic freaks and monsters.

Without saying a word, Selina clicked her heels and moved closer until she felt the heat pulsating off his chest. She took the mask into her hands, Bruce's gaze never left her beautiful face and she gently held the cowl over his head and slowly began to ease it down over his thick dark, her gloved fingers lingered over his curvatures until it was fully snug over his face making him fully transformed into Batman.

"Ready for this?" she asked, trailing one of her fingers at the edges of his mouth.

He nodded and sunk his lips into her mouth with a hungry kiss and pulled away taking another glance at the woman he loved before handing her a com-piece from his belt. "You take the Batpod...I'll be in the Tumbler. The Joker will be expecting me at the crime scene. Stick to the shadows and whatever happens to don't show him weakness."

Selina responded to him by wrapping her arms around his plated shoulders and crashing her lips over his mouth.

When she pulled her lips away, she nuzzled against his mask. "Don't worry...I'll protect you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Preparing for Midnight

**Chapter 2  
**

**{Preparing for Midnight}**

* * *

The sounds of distant thunder roared in the background, Commissioner Jim Gordon stood on the roof of Major Crimes Unit, arms folded over his chest and grey hair twirling in the wind. He looked at the giant spotlight with the metal stencil of the bat bolted across its lens. Its beam illuminated directly toward the roiling storm clouds as a misty projection of the bat was reflecting over the city.

He found his thoughts drifting to events that happened six months before, everything was still lodged into his memory.

_Light snow was falling, Gordon looked at the two lovers embrace each other with a meaningful farewell kiss, before Batman pulled away from young brunette and paced towards the Bat. He trialed behind his loyal ally and watched Batman adjusted himself in the cockpit and before saying, "I never cared who you were-" _

_"And you were right." Batman said in a low voice as his looked at Selina standing near the wreckage of the truck.  
_

_"But shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them?" the Commissioner asked._

_"A hero can be anyone." Batman replied. "That was always the point." His fingers gripped the controls. "Anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little's boy's shoulder to let him know the world hadn't ended..."  
_

_The hissed shut._

_Gordon stepped back as the Bat fired up. A distant memory surfaced from the past.  
_

_A young dark haired boy sat alone at the police station, pale-faced and trembling with struck. A botched hold-up in a filthy alley had just taken his parents from him. Officer Jim Gordon, an ordinary uniformed cop with Chicago, knelt to comfort him. He wrapped a rumpled opera jacket around the small child, wishing that there was more he could do. The boy lifted his fearful hazel eyes at him. Gordon tried his to be reassuring, even through the boy's life would never be the same... _

_Gordon flickered his eyes in wonder at the cockpit, at the Dark Knight fighting for one last time to save Gotham._

_"Bruce Wayne?" he whispered into the brisk air._

_The downdraft dusted him and drove him back as the Bat ascend. The cable-attached to the reactor core -snapped taut, and Gordon dived out of the as the white mechanism was yanked from the back of the truck and into the sky. Selina lifted her chin at the cockpit, then stepped a few inches back as the core trailed behind the Bat like a captured sun.  
_

_Tilting his head back, Gordon watched anxiously as the Bat rose with its volatiles-cargo. Swirling fumes issued from the core. The exotic aircraft struggled with the weight. He turned his gaze and watched Selina shout out as the aircraft was attempting the climb the towering skyscraper._

_"It's too low," she said filching involuntarily as glass and concrete pouring over the streets._

_"I think he's going to make it" Gordon breathed out his voice hoarse with unspoken emotion. He watched the Bat disappear into the sky. "Goodbye Bruce," he choked out._

_Within moments a blinding flash of like almost like someone was taking a photograph lit up the entire morning sky. He released a breath of relief as the sound of explosion rolled in the distance. Cheers of Batman's sacrifice from citizens bellowed in the air._

_Both Jim Gordon and Selina Kyle stood in complete silence, their eyes never leaving torn piece of sky that erupted a glimmer of a chemical fire across the icy waters of Gotham Bay. The fiery edges stood defiant against the horizon as the ground vibration underneath their feet. He watched her lifted her gaze at the looming mushroom cloud rising in the distance as he stared at a single tear escape from her mask. Selina hung her head and fought against the somber waves of sorrow bubbling in her graying soul.  
_

_Gordon inched closer to her his voice was measured in good volume and sadness when he spoke a verse of a poem that he held deep within his heart: "I saw Eternity the other night, like a great ring of pure and endless light, all calm , as it was bright; and round beneath it Time in hours , days, years. Dri'n by the sphere's like a vast shadow mov'd in which the world and all her train were hurl'd." _

_Selina turned and looked over her shoulder, all emotions were betraying her. She hugged her chest and felt her stomach churn. Then she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder._

_"It's going to be alright, Miss Kyle," Gordon assured her with his own tears slipping under the frame of his glasses. "I know how much he meant to you...he was the most courageous man I have ever known."  
_

_Selina didn't trust her voice to respond. She nodded gently and moved to the Batpod, her eyes shifted coldly to the lifeless body of Talia al Ghul. "I hope you're happy," she growled squeezing her gloved hand into a fist."He didn't deserve it." She raced on her heels to the bike. Her fingers grasped the controls and she slid her body on the saddle. Fire up the powerful engine and drove off into the frosty air , hair was blowing in the wind and eyes looking forward at the shoreline of Gotham Bay._

_"Where is she going?" he wondered._

Gordon heard a fluttering and then Batman was on the other side of the searchlight. He reached out with a hand and switched it off.

"The Joker has Arkham under his full control," he growled.

"None of my men can step up on the Asylum grounds until midnight. What's he planning?"

"He wants me." Batman said moving to the ledge. "That's what it's been about. The game of anarchy and order. He won't stop until I'm longer playing." He unhooked his grapple gun from the hostler of his belt and lowered his eyes. "He knows about Selina."

Gordon nodded. "Where is she?" he asked walking closer to the Dark Knight.

"She's safe." Batman assured. "In case anything happens to me...I need you to bring to this address." He pulled out a piece of paper a compartment of his belt. "Tell no one where you going. She always knows the plan."

Gordon took the piece paper and nodded at the instruction. "I'll keep her in good hands, Bruce." he pulled out a Joker playing card from his overcoat's pocket, crushed it and tossed it into a trash barrel. "I still can't believe that he managed to escape from high security. Something tells me that he always ready free when Bane occupied the city. Remained hidden until you came back."

Gordon stopped speaking and rubbed the underneath his eyes.

"It's never that simple with the Joker," Batman replied with a low rasp. "It never is."

"If he plans to take control over Gotham...he won't be doing it alone."

Batman expression became neutral. "Alone?" he asked.

"The Narrows is still lost. We still haven't picked up Crane and half of inmates from Blackgate Bane freed. A deadly prisoner escaped during the liberation of the prison...Selina wasn't the only woman who was sent to Blackgate. A young doctor from Brazil was sent there after she murdered a few board members from Daggett Industries. Cause of death. A rare poison that attacked their nervous systems within minutes after contact. I had of some of my detectives dig up on her files but she seemed to erased her identity with the Clean Slate program. Her name is unknown but she has been leaving call cards on her last victims." He pulled out a plastic evidence bag. " My forensics detective analyzed it...some type of plant leaf."

Batman took the bag. In it, he could see a dark green three diamond-shaped leaflet. "Poison Ivy," he growled out examine the plant specimen.

"Poison Ivy?" Gordon repeated, rising his brow. "We're dealing with an Eco-terrorist?"

"I'll look into it," Batman replied and leap onto the ledge and spoke, "Have your men create a perimeter at Arkham before midnight. Snipers on the roof and have all exits block. The Joker will try to make a move to escape and he'll use the inmates as distractions."

Gordon nodded and looked into the dark eyes of his trusted friend and ally. "I still can't believe that you came back," his voice was faltering." After the explosion over Gotham Bay I thought you..."

"It doesn't matter," Batman replied in the softer tone of Bruce Wayne. "The important thing is that we have to stop to Joker by means necessary before he ravages Gotham with bloodshed." He looked directly into the Commissioner's eyes. "I came back because I knew that the Batman was still needed for more fight."

"No, you came back for something else," Gordon replied his eyes searching for the answered underneath the dark cowl. "You haven't found yet."

"Not yet." Batman answered gravelly. He turned around and dove into the air. Gordon moved to the ledge and watched the shadow of the bat project off of the walls of buildings below.

* * *

Catwoman crept stealthily to the cement of the roof top balancing lightly on her sharp heels. She had unzipped her suit slightly to cool off her scorching flesh with a breeze from the approaching storm. She drove her eyes to the scenery of the looming towers and darkening sky as thick clouds with glimmers of lightning hovered over the city. She was getting use to moving around in her suit again, jumping from rooftops, feeling alive with adrenaline rush pumping in her veins and sense of dread bubbling in her gut.

When she heard the fluttering sound of his cape, her lips curved into a smile. She slipped into the shadows and waited for him patiently, knowing that he would try to sneak up on her but her pride of feline stealth would never him the chance.

Her dark eyes watched him make his best effort of the element of surprise, but she smiled at his failing attempt and purred lightly. "Better luck next time." Batman turned and found her leaning against the closed stairwell, and when he reached out to slide his hand down her hip to catch her by surprise she casually said, "You're going to be to try a harder next time, handsome."

He rolled his eyes underneath the slits of the cowl and then walked in front of her, and allowed his himself to absorb her beautiful body in the shadows. His hand was inching closer to graze over her skin-tight suit and he narrowed his eyes to her dark smoky eyes under her mask. And she fluttered her lashes with a playful smile pinned on her red lips as they eyes locked before he said. "The Joker planning something at midnight."

Catwoman shifted her eyes to the clock mounted on City Hall. "Midnight," she said in a low sultry tone. "That's an hour away." She stepped out the shadows of the stairwell and began to slowly circle him. "We'll have to think of something to occupy ourselves."

"And that would be what, Selina," he asked, turning his head and watching her walk behind him. His cape billowed in the wind, and her clinical steps avoided tearing the memory cloth with her stilettos...it had been awhile since he heard those heels clicking on the roof tops...they were apart of her practically and served a purpose of her combat skills. He never met a woman who could perform round-house kicks in heels without losing her balance. Every moment he stared at her costume the more impressed he became.

"I think you know," she purred, coming full circled as she stepped in front of him again. "What do normal people do for an hour in Gotham City...oh wait, I forgot we're not normal."

His eyes flickered down as she swayed her gloved finger over the center of his chest piece, and then higher to his bottom lip. "You're right. We're not normal. We'll never lived normal lives." He became entranced by the shade of her lips. "We need focus tonight, Selina."

"What's there to focus about, Bruce?" she threw out. "The objective is to kick the clown's ass. Simple. Easy. And effective." She dropped her hand and stepped back. "I know how to take out theatrical nuts. I never was one for the theater."

Batman allowed a faint chuckle escape his lips. He encircled his arms around her waist and yanked her back, gently. Her body collided with his, the coolness in the air brushed over heated bodies as the shadows of the surrounding towards overtook them.

She tilted her back and giving his lips the opened invitation to suck her exposed neck. He accepted and pressed soft kisses on her flesh, as he felt her chest rise and fall against his, he could her warm breath rush over his lips as her inched her mouth closer. "Kiss me , Dark Knight...you know you want to." she purred in a daring tone against the hardness of the cowl. Batman focused his eyes on her lips, his escape from all the nightmares he faced during the hours of the night. There was thought of the Joker pressing his switchblade against his mouth, no looming sense of death nothing but shadows and the warmth of her body.

He moved his hand down her neck and started to unzip the suit. She was silent. Only faint breaths escaped her lips and her eyes were locked on his as he pulled the zipper down slowly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the black lace of bra cupping over her plump breasts.

The fierce urge of tearing the suit off her body became overwhelming as sirens wailed in the distance reminding him that this moment with the woman he loved was fading. He covered her mouth with a hard kiss and desperate kiss, tasting the purity and darkness of her , as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed with equal ferocious slips of the tongue making his body produce sweat underneath the armor.

As he pulled away with heavy panting from her lips, he realized how precious she was to him. That he would go to great lengths to protect her from the ugliest of the monsters they will face together.

"I love you," he said, in a deep and low voice.

"I love you, handsome," she smiled faintly as her lips turned into a frown, "I just want you to be careful tonight. I've lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again...I don't..."

"You don't have to worry about me, Selina. I've beaten the Joker before."

She took a few steps away. "That was before. You and I both know that no fight is ever the same."

"I know how the Joker's mind works. It's like chess game. I'm the dark knight of order and his the white knight of anarchy." Batman said moved closer and framed her face into his hands. "I know how to win this match. I need to stay out of, Lina. I love you so much that I could never forgive myself if he did the same to you like he did to Rachel. I can't lose you."

Selina watched his eye narrow down to her heels and his chin fall to his chest. She pulled herself closer and lifted up his cowl until his handsome face became visible. She rubbed her gloved thumb over his lips and whispered in a firm and slightly tender voice "Whatever happens to us tonight...I'll love no matter what, Bruce."

He nodded trying to fight off the moisture forming in his eyes. She brushed away a warm single tear dripping down his accented cheek. 'You thought I was the one that saved you," he murmured looking into melting chocolate of her eyes. "No, you were the one that saved me."

She smiled and said. "Then I guess we're both suckers."

"Ready for this, Lina," Bruce felt his lips burn before he covered her mouth with a soft kiss before adding, "I'll give you the opportunity of giving a final blow to the Joker once I'm finished with him."

"Sounds like plan," she said with a smirk. "I think I'll kick few laughs out of him instead."

He smiled and eased the cowl over his face before giving her one last kiss before he leaped off the roof.

As she watched him disappear into the night, she stood there watching the streaks of lightning light up the sky.

"Storms coming," she whispered, sensing that something unpredictable was rising in the halls of Arkham.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, look at all the pretty flowers. Arkham's very own secret garden. I think he's going to_ like_ this. Tell me Red-what's your favorite color?"

The Joker looked to a young red-haired woman, she was dressed in a green sleeves dress revealing tattooed vines on her shapely thighs. Long nails grazed over the lush roses planted in the moist soil of Arkham's basement. He stared at her teardrop shaped lips were stained with a darker shade of red.

"It's_ red_ isn't?" The Joker said, narrowing his dark eyes at the full rose. "Just like the color of blood. I like that color. I like. So much that I plan to paint the whole city red. Maybe some black in some places." He laughed "I think Gotham needs some color..it's been so dull lately." He rubbed his purple latex finger on the pedals, "City Hall would so _beautiful_ with a splashes of red on the steps. Black Gate prison would need a full makeover, you know what I mean?" his tongue glazed his marred lips and he lifted his eyes at the young woman. "I think a few gallons of cops blood will do the trick, isn't that right, doctor."

Jonathan Crane nodded slightly as he looked into the eyes of the trembling security guard, who was staring blankly into the cold blue eyes of his captor, lips quivering and bound body starting to convulse as white foam escaped his mouth. "Do you fear death?"

The guard shook his head and releasing heaving gasps of breath. Crane stood there with a deadly smirk watching his victim expire as the toxin gave its full effects in the blood stream. The older man's eyes turned white and head rolled back. Crane sighed. "So disappointing," he murmured. "I thought my toxin could take you places. I guess I'll have to find a new test subject."

The Joker looked at the lifeless body. "I know someone who is just dying to test your medicine, doctor." he said, taking out his switch blade from his coat's inner pocket and walking to the body, "first I need to make his corpse smile for the undertaker." He swooped in close to the body and held the blade to its mouth. With a gleeful smile he sliced the cheeks opened and his eyes watched with fascination the blood gush out. He turned at looked at the woman attending to her plants. "Take a good look beautiful. After we're done with the Batman. Every soul of this city will be my masterpiece."

Finally for the first time since she was released from Black Gate, Red spoke.

"My toxin will in its purest and concentrated form thanks to Doctor Crane's hallucination compounds. All those murderers will taste the poison as it consumes their bodies until they're buried into the cold ground."

The Joker raised his eyebrows and said, "You are as deadly as you are beautiful." he licked his lips. "And you are beautiful."

Crane half rolled his eyes. 'What is plan to destroy the Batman, Joker?"

"Well, well I can see that you're not one for surprises," the Joker said withdrawing the blade from the corpse and stepping away. "Don't worry. I have a lot planned for the cape crusader. Starting with a certain new squeeze of his. A beautiful feline that just can't wait to taste your blend of cat nip."

Red arched an eyebrow and sauntered closer to the Joker. "You're talking about Selina Kyle, the hired jewel thief that worked for Bane during Gotham's occupation. I heard she was the reason why Batman wasn't seen for those months." she curved her lips into a sneer. " She is very unpredictable."

The Joker licked his lips. "My kind of woman," he said looking into her bewitching green eyes. "Maybe I'll keep her as my pet." He looked around at vials of toxins, roses and puddles of blood. "Get a cage ready for her, doctor," he peered at Crane. "Once we're done with Batman. His kitten will soon be in her new home."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

His eerie laughter echoed through barren crevices of dark halls. He looked at his pocket watch attached to his stripe pants pocket. "It's almost midnight- time to prepare for our honored guests."

* * *

A/N: The quote from Gordon belongs to one of my favorite poems by Henry Vaughan. Please forgive the grammar mistakes. I will fix them later. Thank you.


End file.
